


Sleeping Rough

by Leechbrain



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 22:20:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17232266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leechbrain/pseuds/Leechbrain
Summary: a cuddly snooze, featuring vex and keyleth





	Sleeping Rough

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PresAlex](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PresAlex/gifts).



> i was just gonna draw some cute snuggles and then suddenly they were on a druid/ranger adventure in the woods! but that's a lot more interesting, i had fun with it, and i hope that you like it!


End file.
